


Kyuhyun, Not Phillip

by orphan_account



Series: Not Phillip and Robin Hood [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Kyuhyun, Not Phillip

He clapped with the audience as his fellow actors and actresses came out for curtain call. Tonight he wasn't part of the cast. He came to see how his sunbae Junsang acted as Robin Hood, he needed to learn many things from him. And to support the young prince Phillip of course, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, including the said brat. A smile crept on his lips when Kyuhyun did a big bow, he was always so polite to the audiences, one of the traits that made Kijoon fall more for the younger. Junsang was the last to came on stage, and Kijoon started to feel slightly annoyed. During the last few shows, two other Robin Hood actors copied what he did, ruffling Kyuhyun's hair during curtain call. When Junsang lifted his hand, Kijoon had expected it to land on Kyuhyun's brown locks, but Junsang made a gesture to call Kyuhyun closer instead. Kijoon froze as the two actors on stage hugged with happy smile on their faces. Moreover, Kyuhyun was being so playful with Junsang towards the last scene.  
He rushed home, not waiting to greet today's cast backstage as he promised to Junsang and Kyuhyun. He knew he was being selfish and childish, but he just couldn't explain the bitter feelings he had.  
That night, a few bottles of soju accompanied him as he tried to convince himself that he was just being tired. Junsang (and also Gunmyung) also played the same role as himself, so showing affection to Phillip's actor was completely normal. There were three Robin actors and three Phillip actors, on stage they were all Robin Hood and Prince Phillip. But tonight it wasn't just a Phillip actor whom he saw on stage hugging Junsang, it was Kyuhyun. Groaning, he downed more soju until he fell asleep on his couch. Little did he know that there was a new message in his phone.  
"Hyung, why did you leave? Was my acting bad? :( "


End file.
